


Poison

by nsfwcobi



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Coming Out, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Questioning, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwcobi/pseuds/nsfwcobi
Summary: After being gone for a comeback, Peng returns to the group and forgets how powerful VAV’s visual is. Peng questions his sexuality and Chunghyeop helps him with the answers.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Jang Peng | Jacob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Realization

Jang Peng is twenty-three years old but has never experienced a feeling quite like this before. VAV has done plenty of sexy concepts before, everyone knows Peng wasn’t afraid to show off his body. He wasn’t the problem though. 

Peng was still readjusting to the group after being part of his Chinese program for so long. The rest of the group was happy to have him back. Likewise, he was glad to be able to promote with them again. Being with a new group for a couple of weeks made him notice how close he was with VAV. 

He did feel more comfortable in his own country amongst other people that spoke his language and ate his home style food. But it wasn’t like his relationship with VAV. Nevertheless, he was around guys frequently. He learned to grow used to seeing another handful of guys walk around their dorm naked. 

Nothing weird though. They’re just friends… 

Peng was overwhelmed with the amount of love he received after landing from his plane from China. He was used to the skinship. He’d known the group for years. This attention was different though. His heart grew ten times every time one of his members hugged him. Had they always given him this amount of attention? 

His mind was clouded for a couple days after his arrival. Peng really did his members. Even if he teased them that he wouldn’t. 

They were in the beginning stages of learning the choreography for their new comeback, Poison. They continued their sensual and powerful concept. Like always, the group was satisfied with their execution of the choreography and the concept. Yoonho compliments everyone after every practice and especially teases Wooyoung for showing off his abs towards the end of the song. 

“Let’s run it from the top again everyone,” Yoonho announced. 

Something was off though. Maybe it was because he had never missed out on so much time with them. Peng heard the first piano notes, and his mouth instantly dried up. He definitely had gained confidence over the years about showing off his body and expressing sexiness. Something he wasn’t so used to, though, was doing it with another member. 

Making eye contact with Chunghyeop for three seconds shouldn’t be that hard right? Wrong. 

Peng was used to being sexy. It was his strong suit. The fans knew it. The members knew it. Not to be vain, but Peng put a lot of work into making his body the way he wanted it, but skin ship was never his thing. 

Peng’s hand lightly grazes Chunghyeop’s jaw, gently pushing his face to face him. They lock eyes for a couple of seconds. Usually, Chunghyeop oozed an angelic aura. Peng admits he is cute, especially when his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles. But that angel was gone, instead, Peng sees something else in Chunghyeop’s eyes: passion and longing. 

Damn. Peng thought. He’s really executing this concept. 

They already practiced the choreography a couple of times, but Chunghyeop never seemed to be bothered by it. He would even wink at him sometimes to tease Peng. Peng knows he never meant anything by it. They’re just friends. It was common for the members to tease each other. Jacob knows, he was usually at the end of the teasing for being one of the younger members. 

But why was looking at Chunghyeop making Peng feel… weird. It’s just the choreography. Get over it, Peng. He thought to himself. 

Peng holds his breath for those couple of seconds. But after breaking their eye contact, his stomach feels queasy, and he lets out a sigh after finally looking away. Time stopped for those seconds. 

It had been a while since he had exercised. Was that why he was out of breath so easily? What’s up with my stomach? Am I sick? Peng questioned what he was feeling. 

His mind was clouded for the next minute. Maybe he should call a break. Then his solo comes up, but he had completely lost count. He stumbles to the center and the rest of the members giggle. Peng’s cheeks turn red. Focus. 

He recovers and just as the song is about to finish Wooyoung flashes his abs. There goes that feeling again. The pit of his stomach goes crazy. His mouth goes dry. Yet again, he loses count, and he’s too caught up in Wooyoung’s execution of his dance that Hosung almost bumps into him. Wooyoung, completely unfazed, moves on with the choreography. 

He feels Hosung lightly nudge him to continue the choreography. He hurries to his spot, and the song finishes. Peng rubs his ears. They feel hot. Did everyone else see that?

Heejun claps, snapping Peng out of his thoughts. He smiles and looks up to the rest of the group still rubbing his ears. 

Heejun yells, “Okay! No more! I’m ready to go home or eat some chicken.”

The rest of the group exhaustedly falls to the floor to catch their breath. Peng doesn’t notice he’s holding his breath until he looks at Wooyoung on the floor. He had taken off his shirt and started fanning himself with it. His eyes gaze over Wooyoung’s thighs in his gray sweatpants and up his torso to his defined abs. 

Has Wooyoung hyung always looked like that? 

Wooyoung speaks up, “Sure. I’m pooped. Let’s go back to the dorms already.” 

Peng doesn’t notice his gaze staying on Wooyoung’s abs until Geumhyuk approaches him. He pats Peng on the shoulder. 

“Is everything alright? I noticed you were following behind on some of it.” Geumhyuk asks. 

Peng’s heart drops. Did everyone else see him practically hypnotized by Wooyoung’s body? He panicks. The rest of the group was deciding on what to eat for a late-night dinner. 

Peng whispers back, “Don’t worry about it, hyung. Everything’s fine. I think I might be sick though. My stomach has been feeling pretty weird lately.”

They stand apart from the group. Peng relaxes as he notices everyone else was fully concentrated in their own conversation. Maybe they hadn’t heard Geumhyuk’s concern. Geumhyuk’s hand drops from Peng’s shoulder to his back to rub circles. Peng gulps.

He gasps, “Really? You should’ve told us. We could’ve taken a free day instead of practicing so rigorously today.”

Geumhyuk raised his voice a little too much causing the group to look over. Blood rushes to his ears and his cheeks. His mouth was drier than ever. Peng hadn’t noticed before that Geumhyuk had pulled up his sleeves showing off the rest of his muscles and his sleeve tattoo.

He covers his face in his hands and internally groans. Hyung! The rest of the members were now staring at him.

“Wha-? Cobi’s sick? We should go to the dorms then,” Yoonho insisted. 

Peng panicks. “No!” He practically yells. “I mean - you all should still go out. I don’t want to ruin the night! I’ll head back to the dorms. Just bring me something back.”

Everyone collectively protests. 

“We should stay with you and see what’s wrong-” Geumhyuk offered. 

Peng interrupted, “No, it’s fine, really-” 

He stops at the back of Geumhyuk’s hand touching his forehead. He wasn’t used to this much skinship.

“You do feel really hot,” Geumhyuk states aloud to the group. 

Heejun whines, “We just finished practicing, hyung, of course, he’s hot. Besides, he said he’s fine. We can still go out to eat!”

For once, Peng was grateful for Heejun’s stubbornness. He removes Geumhyuk’s hand from his forehead. 

“Are you really fine going back to the dorms alone?” Geumhyuk asks. 

“Yes, hyung. It’s fine. I just need to take a cold shower and sleep it off.”

He forces himself to keep his eyes at level with Geumhyuk’s eyes and not let them trail off to his muscles or his tattoos again. He starts standing up with the rest of the group. Wooyoung runs over and offers him a water bottle. Level your eyes, he thinks to himself. 

“You look like you’re about to throw up,” Wooyoung jokes, “Take care, Cobi. I’ll bring you something back.”

Wooyoung places his hand on the back of Peng’s neck, sending a static sensation through his body. Peng fights back the urge to look anywhere else other than Wooyoung’s face. Everyone gathers their stuff and slowly exits the practice room. Yoonho closes the door behind Peng. 

“I guess we’ll see you after we eat.” Yoonho reassures. 

Peng sheepishly replies, “I guess,” 

They wave goodbye, and they go their separate ways. Geumhyuk pauses for a little while before finally walking with the rest of the group. He feels like there’s something else off about Peng, but he doesn’t question it any further. That’s a problem for tomorrow. 

-

Peng quickly arrives at the dorm. Just as he loses sight of the members, he jogs back to the dorms. His heart was racing. You better get your act together, he curses at himself. You can’t act like this tomorrow or they’ll really start to question you. 

But first he had to think about what was causing him to feel this way. He locks the door behind him and hurries to the room he shares with Hosung. Despite being a sweaty mess, he jumps onto his bed, letting his face hit his pillows. 

He groans loudly into the pillow. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting weird? You’ve known these guys for years. He takes some deep breaths. Peng had at least the next hour by himself. That would be enough time to try and process what was happening with him. 

His heartbeat slowly goes back to normal. The dance practice was replaying in his mind. Everything went fine until they practiced “Poison”. And then, he remembered Chunghyeop’s stare, then Wooyoung’s body, and Geumhyuk’s broad figure. His body went red hot. There was a tingling sensation spreading throughout his chest and to his fingertips of his right hand, the one he used to touch Chunghyeop’s face. 

He lifts his head from the pillow and stares at his hand, imagining it being placed on Chunghyeop’s face. He closes his eyes. The burning sensation spread past his chest and to his lower stomach until… 

Gross! He practically yells in fear. Gross? 

He picks out random clothes from his closet and rushes to the shower. He turns the faucet on cold water. Peng desperately needed to get rid of this burning sensation. 

You can’t be thinking those thoughts, he said to himself. You like women only. Besides, he's your hyung. 

He internally grasps for any rationale for his thinking while taking off his shirt. Peng looks into the mirror. He was a mess. His cheeks and his ears were a light shade of pink. Oh no.

He was horrified by his thought. You can’t be thinking about Chunghyeop hyung like that, he told himself. He’s a guy. 

He jumps into the cold shower and instantly sighs. He relaxes his shoulders and lowers his head under the shower head. The hot sensation was leaving his chest, but the tingling feeling was still in his fingertips. All he wanted was for the cold water to relieve the excitement his thoughts had given some of the other parts of his body. 

He splashes water on his face. Everything’s gonna be alright. At least no one is there to see how much of a mess he looks like right now. 

Then he hears a crash coming from outside. Peng stands in the shower confused, and then fear sets in. Did someone break in? 

He turns off the water, hastily grabs a towel to cover his torso, and runs to the source of the sound. He turns the corner and doesn’t even enter his room before seeing him. 

Chunghyeop leaned over the floor picking up fragments of a tea cup. 

“Hyung?” Peng speaks up. 

Chunghyeop slightly jumps but continues picking up the rest of the tea cup. The floor next to his bed is covered in tea while Chunghyeop kneels in the middle of the mess. Peng panics. Why is he here? He’s supposed to be with the others for at least another 35 minutes. 

“I told Geumhyuk one of us should’ve probably stayed back and looked after you so I came back half way through and made you tea but - Oh!” Chunghyeop abruptly stops by the sight of Peng. 

Peng grips the towel even tighter to his body. He makes eye contact with Chunghyeop. He can see the surprises in his eyes. Can he also see the red flush coming back to Peng’s face? Chunghyeop’s mouth was agape for a couple seconds, and his eyes trail off to Peng’s torso before he finally gathers his thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry! You should probably go -“ 

“I’m gonna finish my shower -“ 

Peng practically runs out of the view of Chunghyeop. He almost slams the bathroom door behind him too. Could he stay here until the rest of the group comes back? He curses at himself. Why do you always make everything so awkward? 

He would rather have the ground open and swallow him up then go back out there and be alone with Chunghyeop. Peng gets into his cold shower again. He pats his face down with the cold water attempting to get rid of his blush. 

He makes sure to scrub extra hard on his body. Maybe his scented soap could wash away the wrong feelings he’s having about his hyungs. He makes sure to stare long into the bathroom mirror before exiting the bathroom. 

You don’t like boys. Especially not your hyungs. 

He pats down his wet hair and walks back to his room. He tries to make his journey back as long as possible. How else could he stall before the members came back? He wanted to avoid another situation like before from ever happening again. He takes a deep breath before walking through the doorway. 

He steps into his room and sees Chunghyeop sitting on his bed with his feet crossed and focused on the TV. He’s holding a remote flicking through the channels trying to look for a good movie or show. His face is in a pout and his eyes are crescents as he strains to make out what’s on the screen from across the room. It takes Chunghyeop a few minutes before he notices Peng. 

He jumps. “Oh my god. You keep scaring me.” He laughs. 

Peng’s heart jumps. Why is hyung so cute? Chunghyeop scoots over and pats an empty spot next to him. 

“Come here, Cobi” 

Peng’s feet are probably glued to the floor because it took him so much effort to start walking over. Don’t make it awkward. Don’t make it awkward. He sees a bunch of stuff on his bed that wasn’t there before he went to shower. A tray holding tea and popcorn and some fluffy blankets. 

Chunghyeop is wearing a different outfit from the one he last saw him in before they were supposed to part ways. A sweatshirt and some shorts. They were really baggy basketball shorts and had slightly run up his thighs by the way he was sitting. Peng gulps. He takes a seat next to him but keeps his distance. Don’t make it awkward. He repeats to himself. 

“I made you some tea,” Chunghyeop finally chooses a random romantic drama and lets go of the remote to hand Peng a cup. 

Peng’s hands shake as he grabs the cup from him. Oh no. 

Chunghyeop notices, “Oh, are you cold?” 

He mistakes Peng’s anxiety for discomfort and grabs one of the blankets and wraps it around him. Peng’s stomach is fluttering. He had never been “sick” before so this display of affection and worry from his hyung was weird. He took a sip from the tea. Mmm green tea. 

Chunghyeop finally breaks the silence, “I’m sorry about….” He hesitates, “earlier. I thought you’d be sleeping so I didn’t call you before heading over here.” 

Peng is grateful for the lights being lowered. Chunghyeop wouldn’t be able to see him being so uneasy. 

“Why are you so quiet?” Chunghyeop’s voice is shaky as he teases Peng. 

Peng responds monotonously, “I don’t know. I’m not used to being this … coddled.” 

Peng takes another sip of his tea. It’s halfway done. Chunghyeop extends his hands and places it on Peng’s knee. 

“I… We missed you. I hope you’re not pushing yourself too much.” Chunghyeop reassures. 

Peng doesn’t catch his hesitation over the word “I”. He’s too focused on Chunghyeop’s hand slowly moving closer to his thigh. He takes the tea cup from his hand and pushes him back. 

“Lay down.” 

There’s extra pillows behind him so that they can still easily watch the movie. Chunghyeop pulls the covers from under then and covers both of them. Then, he scoots closer to Jacob and lays back on the bed. 

Peng tries to pay attention to the TV to avoid thinking about what Chunghyeop may be accidentally doing to him. His stomach is going in circles as Chunghyeop snuggles closer to his chest. Peng has never done this stiff in his life. 

His arm is under Chinghyeop’s head. Chunghyeop yawns and then places his arm around Peng’s waist. He glances at the digital clock on his night stand, 21:45. The guys were definitely not coming home anytime soon. 

“Geumhyuk said your stomach hurt. Relax.” He spoke softly. 

His hands rub circles around Peng’s stomach. His heart is beating so fast. The drama continues to play in the background, but Peng still hasn’t managed to focus. His white t-shirt starts riding up as Chunghyeop continues to rub his stomach. Once his t-shirt is out of the way, Chunghyeop stops. His hand lays flat over his stomach and he traces his fingers around his abs. 

Peng finally gains the courage to place his hand over Chunghyeop to stop him from doing anything more. What has gotten into his hyung? Was he imagining this? 

The protagonists on screen are being shown going on a date. The male protagonist grabs the female protagonist’s hands and holds it while placing both of them in his pocket. Peng notices how much they’re mirroring them. He finally understood why people were so obsessed with shows like these. Is this what affection is? 

He had a couple girlfriends in the past but none of them had made him feel like… this. Chunghyeop didn’t try to pry his hand from under Peng’s. They were quiet for a couple of minutes. Only the drama played in the background. Peng wonders if Chunghyeop could feel the same tension in the room. 

After a while, he does remove his hand from under Peng’s and leans over to grab a strawberry from the tray he had brought before. He takes a bite off the tip. Peng carefully pays attention to the way his lips wrap around it. Adrenaline pumps through his body, and he feels like he’s about to pass out. 

Then Chunghyeop takes the rest of the strawberry and brings it towards Peng’s lips. He opens his mouth and Chunghyeop moves it forward. Peng takes an even bigger bite finishing off the rest of the strawberry. Chunghyeop doesn’t break eye contact. 

“Good boy.” 

Peng blinks. He freezes. That same warmth returns to spread throughout his body again, starting with his lower stomach and spreading towards his thighs. He sits up and Chunghyeop feeds him more fruit, grapes and peaches, until the plate is empty. Does hyung know what he’s doing? He thought. 

No, he CAN’T possibly be doing this on purpose. 

He places the empty plate on the night stand and returns back under the cover. Chunghyeop snuggles up close to Peng again. His arm wraps around his torso. 

“You smell nice.” 

Hyung! 

Another episode of the same drama starts. Recaps of the protagonists’ date start playing. Peng fake yawns trying to send signals to Chunghyeop that he wants to sleep. He just needs to be alone with his thoughts. Peng takes deep breaths to calm himself down even if they’ve never worked against Chunghyeop. 

“I saw the way you were looking at Wooyoung.” Chunghyeop breaks the silence. 

Peng almost chokes. He goes into a coughing fit. Chunghyeop chuckles. 

Peng tries to explain himself, “What? No, I - I was not - I would never!” 

Chunghyeop raises his hand and places a finger over Peng’s lips, silencing him. 

“Two can play at this game. I know you’re not sick. You’re horny.” 

Peng sat up after listening to Chunghyeop’s remarks. What is he talking about? 

“Hyung, do you know what you’re saying? I don’t like guys-“ Peng snorted. 

Chunghyeop pushes Peng back on the bed and quickly straddles his waist and pins down both his hands. 

“Really?” He teases. 

Peng gulps, but he keeps his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah-“ 

“The thing in your sweatpants says otherwise.” 

Without warning, Chunghyeop grinds down on Peng’s crotch. Peng tries to fight the heat running towards his legs and building at his lower abdomen. 

Chunghyeop teases, “You’re stronger than me. Push me off if you don’t want it.” 

Chunghyeop maintains eye contact. Peng looks straight into his eyes and sees the same passion from the “Posion“ practice. Something else was in his eyes. Mischief. Chunghyeop’s face slowly inches closer. 

“Kiss me,” 

Peng frees his hands and grabs Chungehyeop’s ass causing him to moan before their lips first make contact. If Peng had known this is how kissing boys felt, he would’ve done it way sooner. The kiss was sweet. Of course it was. He wouldn’t expect anything else from Chunghyeop. It tasted like the strawberries and peaches they had eaten only a couple minutes before. 

Chunghyeop continues to grind down on his crotch causing Peng to respond with groans. It wasn’t long before they were in a complete make out session. Chunghyeop’s hands were running up and down Peng’s sides and tracing his abs. Peng’s shirt was almost completely off. Chunghyeop breaks the kiss and starts to move to the side of his neck. 

Peng smells really nice, and Chunghyeop wants a taste. He sucks on the skin on his neck wanting to leave his mark. Peng was momentarily dazed. His body was so warm and Chunghyeop’s kisses only added to the tingling feeling. Peng was surprised by how energetic Chunghyeop was after the practice and walking back to the dorms alone. 

“The stylists are gonna be mad-“ Peng tries to warn him. 

Chunghyeops mumbles, “I don’t care.”

Peng is taken back by Chunghyeop persistence and new found stubbornness but even more surprised that there was a gay member in the group. Chunghyeop continued to leave pink and purple spots around Peng’s neck before finally sitting up. He places his hands over Peng’s which were still on his ass and continued to rub circles on his crotch. 

Peng desperately wanted more friction. 

“You like that, Cobi?” He taunted. 

He continued until Peng finally decides to pull down his shorts. Peng couldn’t wait any longer and watch Chunghyeop blue ball him. But right as he grabs the waistband to Chunghyeop’s shorts, they both hear the front door open. 

Peng’s heart jumps. Chunghyeop rolls off of Peng’s waist and back under the covers. 

“Act like you’re asleep.” He whispered. 

The drama was still playing in the background, completely forgotten. Peng couldn’t possibly act like he was asleep not after an experience like that. His chest was rapidly rising and falling. His shirt is damp from their shared body heat. Chunghyeop laid beside him completely playing his role as a sleeping Chunghyeop perfectly. 

His mind was running a thousand miles per hour. Peng wondered if he’d done this before. He heard the rest of the members in the living room quietly chatting before the door to his room opened. Peng quickly closes his eyes and fakes being asleep alongside Chunghyeop. 

Peng was laying flat on his back, and Chunghyeop was snuggled to his side. His arm was wrapped around his waist again. Hosung walks in quietly after seeing that they both look dead asleep and places his practice bag next to his bed. Peng heard his footsteps come closer to his bed. He tried to maintain composure. Could he tell they weren’t actually sleeping? 

Peng heard Hosung snort. Hosung rustles in his pockets and pulls out his phone. A couple seconds passed, and a bright flash spread over Peng and Chunghyeop’s sleeping bodies. He had taken a picture of his hyungs sleeping together. Hosung takes the forgotten bowl of popcorn off of Peng’s nightstand, turns off the TV, and walks out of the room. 

Peng definitely wanted the Earth to eat him up now. Hosung had unintentionally taken photograph evidence of them doing indecent activities together. Now, Peng could only pray his hickeys didn’t show up in the photo. They both waited there for ten seconds before finally moving. 

Chunghyeop cursed, “That fucker,” 

“I told you not to leave any marks-“ Peng whispered back to remind him of his warning. 

“Oh don’t try and tell me anything, Peng, you were as hard as a rock.” 

Right as he said that Chunghyeop traces his fingertips across his abs again and slips his hand under Peng’s sweatpants. Peng holds his breath. 

“What are you doing?” He tries to not raise his voice above a whisper. 

Chunghyeop jokes “Helping you out,” 

Peng is grateful the room is completely dark now. Now Chunghyeop wouldn’t be able to see how vulnerable he was under his touch. 

“Try not to be loud,” he teases. 

He finds his way into Peng’s boxers and grabs his hard length. Peng gulps. Not long after he begins to stroke painfully slow. Peng lets out a sigh. Chunghyeop was going to be the death of him. He keeps a constant pace of his stroking before finally getting to the head. 

Chunghyeop wipes off the precum and pulls his hand out. Peng groans at the emptiness in his pants. Chunghyeop brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. He isn’t surprised by Jacob’s taste. He knows that they all maintain a pretty good diet… well maybe except Heejun. 

He coats his fingers with more saliva before sliding it back to continue to stroke Peng. Peng was embarrassed. He definitely wasn’t going to last any longer. Chunghyeop could feel how tense Peng was. 

“Fuck!” Peng almost yelled. “H-hyung, go faster!” 

Chunghyeop pickes up his pace until Jacob finally spills over. He let out a giggle. If Peng wasn’t so exhausted, he probably would’ve elbowed him. Chunghyeop tries to clean him up as much as possible before pulling his hand out for the last time. 

Chunghyeop slips his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean again. Peng’s cum tasted… sweet. Peng wondered what was going through his head now. Chunghyeop could hear Peng’s heartbeat as he laid on his chest. 

Peng’s adrenaline quickly died down. Chunghyeop has to be right. He was just horny. He wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he have done something like that with his own group member? There was a mess in his sweatpants and a brat wrapped around his waist again. 

But it was taking every bit of his strength to stay awake to think about the matter any further. His eyelids were slowly closing. A couple deep breaths later, and he had fallen asleep in Chunghyeop’s arms.


	2. Experimentation

Guys were weird. They had make-out sessions with you in your own bed, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the dressing rooms, and behind your friends’ backs but they didn’t tell you their true feelings directly. Peng was wrapped around Chunghyeop’s finger ever since that day. 

“You like guys” 

Peng could hear Chunghyeop’s voice ring in his ears. He definitely likes Chunghyeop. Peng likes the way he makes him feel, the way his soft lips feel against his, the way his small hips rock against his, and the way his delicate hands wander around Peng’s body. 

Maybe he does like boys. 

He isn’t sure if the rest of the members notice his new awkwardness around Chunghyeop. Peng avoids being around him in front of the members. This wasn’t unusual. Peng never talked much to begin with. Chunghyeop, on the other hand, upped his skinship with everyone else. Peng also wasn’t sure if it was to make it less suspicious to the rest of the members that there was a thing between him and Chunghyeop or if it was to make Peng jealous. 

At one of the practices, Hosung had brought up the picture of Chunghyeop and Peng from that one night to the rest of the group. Peng had turned beet red but Chunghyeop was unfazed. He laughed it off. The group teased them but didn’t suspect a thing. No one was bothered by Chunghyeop’s new sudden desire to baby the rest of the group. They all quickly forgot about the incident. 

Thankfully, Peng’s hickies weren’t visible in the picture. 

Peng’s sickness was miraculously gone the day after their incident. His heartbeat was constant that morning after he showered. He still couldn’t bear looking at himself in the mirror. There was no explanation for their actions. Would they have to bring it up with the rest of the group? 

Anything Chunghyeop did made butterflies flutter in Peng’s stomach. They would make eye contact from across the room, and Chunghyeop would wink at him. Does he know how much power he holds? 

There was no way he’d be able to hide this relationship or his desire for Chunghyeop from the rest of the group for too long. 

Poison promotions were almost over. That meant busy schedules and rigorous practices were also coming to an end. That didn’t stop them from finding a couple of minutes for them to mess around. Peng’s heart no longer raced whenever he saw Wooyoung or Chunghyeop during the choreography. The butterflies still flew around the pit of his stomach though. He definitely had developed feelings for something. Did he gain feelings for his hyung or had he uncovered something from his identity? 

Chunghyeop’s kisses satisfied him, but now he longed for something else. 

The farthest Chunghyeop and Peng went was handjobs. In the locker room, in the bathroom, in Peng’s bed, it didn’t matter, but Peng could tell Chunghyeop was holding himself back. He was good at self-control, and he definitely was experienced. This definitely couldn’t have been his first time. No way he was this confident doing those things to Peng behind the members’ backs in the weirdest places. 

He was grateful that Chunghyeop didn’t take advantage of his inexperience. Peng blushed at his new found sense of affection for Chunghyeop. He is his hyung after all. 

He rolled over in bed. He was alone this time. Hosung was across the room in his own bed lightly snoring. Peng stretched. His shirt raised and exposed his torso to some of the cool air in his room. A couple of light pink and purple marks were scattered around his lower stomach. Chunghyeop was a tease.

Peng was surprised that none of the stylists or the members had caught a glance of his hickeys. Unlike Wooyoung, he was grateful he didn’t have to expose his body for any of the dance moves. 

His first encounter with Chunghyeop was a couple of weeks ago. Since then, Peng had wondered what his motive was. They haven't talked about it since then. All of the times they were left alone, they were busy sucking on each other’s faces or with their hands in each other’s pants. Peng needed to know. 

Yeah, he’d been in other casual relationships before. Peng wasn’t a virgin, but he has always been with women. He knew some of the other members also had secret girlfriends in the past, but what were the odds that two of the members in the group were… gay… 

A relationship within the group could be catastrophic. 

Goosebumps formed down his back. He still wasn’t confident with labels on his sexuality. Peng had identified as straight for so many years and this questioning phase still had his mind jumbled up with many thoughts. 

Chunghyeop wasn’t pushing Peng’s sexual boundaries, but he did wish Chunghyeop was different. He wasn’t communicating with him at all. Peng knew the rest of the members. It was impossible to form any sort of sexual relationship with him without bringing up how he felt about Chunghyeop personally. Or maybe his hyung was just helping him out with his identity. 

His heart was torn. Peng got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He’s usually the first one awake, but this time he hears the TV playing the morning news in the living room. He quickly finishes cleaning up and heads out. 

Peng carefully walks across the floor tiles to not make too much noise. 

“Good morning!” Chunghyeop chimes before Peng could even see him. 

Peng jumps slightly and laughs lightly. “Don’t do that! You scared me, hyung!” 

He notices that they’re alone, but he tries to keep the atmosphere normal. If that was even possible. Chunghyeop was stretched across their couch “watching” the news. Heejun, fast asleep, was laid across his lap. The obvious size difference almost made Peng say “aw” aloud. 

“What’re you doing up so early? Come sit with me and Heejun.” 

Chunghyeop pats a space on the couch next to him. Peng hearts race. He has flashbacks to that night when he said the same thing. 

“I’m hungry. I’ll eat first.” 

He indirectly declines Chunghyeop’s offer. Peng wants to talk about his feelings before he lets Chunghyeop try anything else. He walks to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal, but it has no taste. He can’t focus on anything other than Chunghyeop. How was he going to bring it up when Chunghyeop acts like nothing happened? 

Is it on purpose? 

Is this just “friends with benefits”? 

Peng wouldn’t blame him. He knew the other members longed for a romantic relationship or even one-night stand but feared they would get caught in a scandal. Keeping long term girlfriends was hard since most of their schedules were overseas. But was someone in the group a viable solution?

His heart aches. Maybe he was just being used. He frowns at that thought. It doesn’t take much time for him to finish two bowls of cereal. Just as he places his bowl in the sink for him to wash, he feels someone wrap around his waist. Peng’s heart stops. 

“What’s wrong, Cobi? Are you ignoring me?” Chunghyeop whines. 

Peng gulps. Chunghyeop’s change in character wasn’t something he’d gotten used to just yet. He’d be all bubbly and cute for one second and then he’d be demanding, mischievous, or intimidating the next. 

Peng spoke below normal volume, “We need to talk.” 

Chunghyeop lets go and frowns. He was still wearing his pajamas. They were oversized which only added to his cuteness. Peng was using every muscle in his body to not grab his face and plant multiple kisses over his face. 

“In private, about our…” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Chunghyeop moves to stand real close next to him.

“Later tonight. I’ll tell the guys to go get something to eat and … then we’ll talk” He reassures. This time with a serious voice. 

He leans forward to make eye contact with Peng who was avoiding his gaze.

“What?” 

“Don’t get mad at me.” He teased. 

Then Chunghyeop leans in further to cup Peng’s face in his hands and gives him a quick peck on his lips. He pouts. Peng hates that he couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. 

Chunghyeop leaves the kitchen as he notices the rest of the members waking up. 

“Good morning!” He sings again. 

Peng turns his attention to washing his bowl again. He lets out a big sigh, but his body is tense nonetheless. A million words were floating around his mind. How was he going to confront Chunghyeop? 

“Cobi!” 

Peng’s head shoots up. Wooyoung’s hair was still slightly messed up from sleeping. The butterflies return. 

“You want to go workout today? It’s been a while.” 

He drags his feet across the floor to the fridge and grabs a couple of fruits out. 

“Uh, sure.” 

Peng barely processes his offer before accepting. He mentally facepalms himself. 

“Sweet! We’ll go after breakfast.” 

Trying to avoid the rest of the members also included changing his normal habits. He had fallen behind on his workout routine while Wooyoung only pushed harder. Wooyoung’s body had gotten toned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Wooyoung’s body or admired it. Even if he was avoiding working out for weeks, there was no use. He’d have to go workout with Wooyoung. 

Breakfast lasted forever. It was their first day off in a while and the members talked and ate more than usual. Peng regrets only eating two bowls of cereal for breakfast. Wooyoung, on the other hand, was packing on the protein and fruit. 

Peng and Wooyoung were the only ones in the living room sitting at the opposite sides of the couch. The TV was still playing the news. Wooyoung sipped on a smoothie that he had made. 

“You want some?”

Wooyoung scoots closer and offers him his cup with a pinkish liquid. 

“Sure.”

Wooyoung brings it up to Peng’s mouth, and he takes a big gulp. He knew Wooyoung was serious about his body and his health just as much as he usually was. It tasted like strawberries and a bunch of other fruits and vegetables put together. Some of the foam on top stayed on his upper lip after the gulp. 

Wooyoung reaches over and wipes the access foam from the top of his lip with his index finger as he takes the cup back. He smiles softly and then lickes his finger clean. Peng’s eyes closely follow his movements. 

Red spread across his cheeks. 

“You should get ready.” Wooyoung offers, completely oblivious to his actions. 

Peng’s stare still wanders on his lips completely dazed. 

“Y-yeah. Okay!”

He hastily gets up from the couch and hurries to his room. 

Boys were weird. They wiped foam off your lips and licked it clean without another thought. His stomach felt funny. His “sick” episodes were back. Wooyoung is one of the members he knows for the longest alongside Chunghyeop. He can’t be thinking about him like this. 

Relax. 

Peng needed to survive this gym practice without popping a boner or things would get even weirder than the “relationship” he has with Chunghyeop already. He takes his shirt and sweatpants off and replaces it with a tank top and gym shorts. 

You got this. 

-

The practice lasted a couple of hours. The day was already halfway gone. It didn’t take long for Peng’s stomach to start growling. He tried to hide it though. He preferred to have a meal out with everyone rather than being left alone with Wooyoung any longer. 

The day was pretty awkward, but they usually weren’t awkward. Peng and Wooyoung frequently worked out together. Wooyoung had heard the fans loved “sexy” concepts on VAV so he encouraged the rest of the members to work on their body, their health, and whatnot. Recently though, Wooyoung had been working out with Geumhyuk who also dramatically changed in the past couple of months. Peng stayed back at the dorms more often. 

Did Wooyoung notice? Peng was more fidgety than usual. The air felt stuffy. 

Wooyoung definitely noticed the tension. 

When Wooyoung helped him with the weights while bench pressing, Peng turned bright pink. Wooyoung tried to rationalize Peng’s weird behavior. Was it really hot in here? Peng tried looking away when Wooyoung removed his shirt towards the end of practice but it was almost impossible. Was it possible that Wooyoung had gotten even more attractive since the beginning of the Poison era?

Wooyoung spoke up, “What’s wrong?” 

Peng looked like he was holding himself back like he was about to throw up. 

“N-nothing. I think I’m just tired.” 

Wooyoung frowned. Peng was still keeping his head low. Never once looking him directly in the eye all day. 

“We’ll go home in a minute.” 

Wooyoung reassured him. He looked at the time. 4:35 PM. It was their day off, so Wooyoung decided not to push his dongsaeng too much today.

“How about we do that one thing you thought was funny?” 

Wooyoung nears closer to Peng until his hands gripped his shoulders. Peng gulps. Then Wooyoung jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist. He was still shirtless. Peng instinctively rushes to place his hands around his thighs to make sure he doesn't fall. 

He hadn’t noticed before how awkward this position was. Wooyoung didn’t mind. 

“Just a couple sets of curl-ups.” He promised. 

Wooyoung crosses his hands around his chest and begins to pull his body up. Peng visibly struggled to hold onto him. Wooyoung was a sweaty mess. His black hair was longer this era and was sticking to his forehead. His abs flexed each time he went up. Tiny droplets lined around them. Similarly, sweat lined Jacob's forehead. There was nowhere else to stare but at his hyung wrapped around him. 

The blush returns to his cheeks. His ears were hot. Sweat droplets slid from his forehead to the edge of his forehead. He would’ve taken off his shirt a long time ago if Chunghyeop hadn’t marked him. 

“This is so weird.” Peng jokes. 

He tries to lighten the atmosphere. Wooyoung chuckles while his eyes are closed. His face relaxes every time he lowers his body but scrunches up every time he goes up. He continues to wiggle around his torso. Peng catches his breath one last time. Wooyoung is almost on his last curl up before he feels something hard against his butt. 

Wooyoung’s heart jumps. He quickly wraps his arms around Peng’s neck to adjust his body. He notices the heavy blush on his cheeks. Their faces are so close together Peng can feel Wooyoung's heavy breath. 

“Um, I’m so sorry,”

After adjusting himself, Wooyoung quickly lets his legs fall from Peng’s side. A burning hot feeling was manifesting in Peng’s lower abdomen. They try to keep eye contact so as to not address the elephant in the room. Wooyoung grows uneasy knowing it was his fault. They’d done this multiple times before and nothing had ever happened. Wooyoung knew Peng knew that he meant it in no way to be sexual. 

Wooyoung gulps. “W-we should probably shower before heading back to the dorms.” 

Wooyoung’s a stuttering mess. Peng couldn’t blame him. He accidentally glances at the bulge in Peng’s shorts and quickly grabs his shirt and heads towards the showers. Peng looks at the mirror next to him. 

His face might as well have been a tomato. The pink blush was now even worse. A bright red shade covered his cheek. He waits to go into the showers to give Wooyoung enough time to undress while he’s not there to avoid making his dick any more excited. After a couple of minutes, he enters the showers also. 

He makes sure to make the shower extra cold. He needs to get rid of the boner as soon as possible before Wooyoung sees him again. Peng scrubs down his body with soap. Stop being so dirty. Are my desires going to make all the relationships with my hyungs weird? 

Before long, Peng finds himself stroking his dick only a couple of showers next to Wooyoung. He bites his lip to avoid any moans or grunts from escaping his lips. Chunghyeop’s exhibitionist and sneaky habits rubbed off on him. Never would he have imagined another of his hyungs being the source of his horniness. 

Peng imagines gripping Wooyoung’s thighs as his legs wrap around his waist again. But this time, they would both be naked and Peng would be thrusting inside of him. He would leave dark purple marks all around his neck and chest while Wooyoung would be yelling and moaning his name. Wooyoung would be desperately begging Peng to let him cum. His eyes would be filled with tears. Peng would be in complete control. 

This didn’t last long before he was cumming. The last trace of his horniness flows down the drain. He gasps and takes deep breaths to calm down again. Wooyoung was already done with his shower. Peng yet again waited another couple of minutes before leaving his shower to avoid seeing Wooyoung in the eyes. 

“H-hey, Peng, I’ll wait in the car for you.” 

“Okay.” He sheepishly responds from inside the shower. 

They couldn’t have been more awkward. Once he couldn’t hear Wooyoung’s footsteps anymore, Peng stepped out of the shower and dries off. He was so embarrassed. He came to the thought of fucking one of his hyungs. Not to mention he’d have to come home and talk to Chunghyeop about their situation in a couple of minutes. 

He wanted to stall as much as possible to avoid having an awkward ride back home with Wooyoung. Nevertheless, after a couple of minutes, he was already in the car. The ride back home was around 8 minutes. Peng tried to keep his attention to the outside of the window. The buses and cars passing. The pedestrians. People on bicycles. Similarly, Wooyoung focused on driving. 

Peng finally speaks up, “I’m sorry about, uh, earlier,” 

His voice was uneasy. and he scratches the back of his neck. He continues to look out the window. 

“It’s fine, Cobi. Haha. You know guys can’t control that. Dicks have a mind of their own. I should’ve listened to you when you said you were tired,” He coughs towards the end of his sentence. 

Peng shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn’t that. Peng knew it. He remembered Wooyoung’s aura from the choreography. This wasn’t a one time thought. But that was the end of their conversation for the car ride home. 

-

They enter the dorms. The rest of the guys were already getting ready to go out to eat. Peng quickly scans the room for Chunghyeop, but he’s no where to be found. 

Geumhyuk speaks up, “Chunghyeop said you and him were going to go do some errands, Cobi,” 

That explains why he’s gone. He’s probably getting dressed. Would they discuss their relationship over dinner too? Peng’s stomach growls. 

“We’re going out to eat.” Heejun continues. 

Wooyoung walks to his room to drop off his gym bag. Peng catches on to Chunghyeop’s plan and notices this means they were going to be home alone. He gulps. 

“Call us if you want us to bring you anything,” Hosung states. 

Yoonho continues, “Chunghyeop hyung said it would take a while so we might go to the club afterward,” 

Geumhyuk grabs his keys, and they all exit the dorms after saying goodbye to Peng. Peng tells them to drive safely before locking the door behind them. He turns his back to the door and leans back. He sighs. This was going to be a long night. 

His stomach growls again. He curses. Peng hears rustling coming from down the hall. He walks towards his room. The rustling gets louder. Peng should ask Chunghyeop to go out to eat before they have any long discussions. Or maybe they could even take over dinner. 

Once he gets to this room, though, he finds Chunghyeop sitting at the edge of his bed. He’s wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt. His legs are spread wide open. The lights from the room are dim. Maybe he didn’t want the rest of the members to see him. Peng’s ears turn hot. 

“H-hyung?”

He walks closer to Chunghyeop. A single nightstand light was illuminating the room. 

“Get down on your knees,” 

Peng was taken aback by the change in the tone of his voice. Earlier today, he was upbeat. Now, not so much. Peng obediently kneels down between his hyung’s thighs. He was so close to him. 

“Have you eaten?” 

Peng shakes his head, though that wasn’t on his mind anymore. Chunghyeop places his hand under Peng’s chin and lifts his head up. His eyes burn into Peng’s soul. 

“I know what you want,” 

Peng gulps. He removes his hand and starts to unbuckle his pants. Peng panics. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do “this” right now. 

“H-hyung, I think-“ 

Chunghyeop slides his belt out of the belt hoops effortlessly, setting it aside. Peng keeps his head raised afraid of what else Chunghyeop would do. He undoes his zipper and slips his right hand into his boxers and starts stroking himself. 

The lust from before was in Chunghyeop’s eyes again. His eyes were dark. Peng couldn’t even see his pupils. Chunghyeop sits up and reaches for the back of Peng’s head. Peng’s hair was still damp and messy from his shower. He gasps as Chunghyeop tightens his grip around his hair. He continues to stroke himself in front of Peng. 

“Choose a word,” 

Chunghyeop’s voice was lower than usual. Peng’s heart beep sped up quickly. 

“Huh-?”

“Pick a word.”

Peng’s mind was clouded. It was just a jumble of words and he couldn’t search through it to just speak one. 

“I - um… strawberry?” 

Peng is confused, but not for long before Chunghyeop leans over and pulls his head closer with his free hand until their lips connect. Peng moans into the kiss. Is this what he was waiting for? Some alone time? 

He wraps me his hands around Chunghyeop neck and tried to get more enlaced in the kiss, but Chunghyeop quickly cuts it off. 

“That’s your safe word for today. You say it when you don’t want me to go further.” 

He lets go of Peng’s head, and Peng sits back on the floor. Further? Were they going to try something new? Peng was breathing hard. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Chunghyeop groans and sits back. 

“Have you ever sucked a dick before, Cobi?” 

Chunghyeop tone changes. His mischievousness returned. His lips slightly curve upwards at the end. Peng shamefully shakes his head. Of course, his hyung knew he had never been with another guy but the teasing was just another way to gain dominance. 

Chunghyeop smirks as he finally pulls out his dick. 

“Open your mouth, slut,” 

Peng slightly flinches at the new name his hyung has come up for him, but nevertheless he opens his mouth. Chunghyeop scoots closer and lines up the head with Peng’s tongue. He pats his dickhead on Peng’s tongue a couple of times. 

Peng is caught off guard by the initial taste. Nevertheless, he kicks off the access precio from the head. He isn’t too sure if Chunghyeop will go easy on him this time. He also isn’t sure if that’s scaring him or turning him on even more. 

Peng feels Chunghyeop’s attentive stare on his every move and he’s determined not to let him down. Although, he does hope he isn’t anticipating much from his first blowjob. He wraps his lips completely around the tip and lets his tongue slide up and down the slit. 

“Use your hands,” Chunghyeop demanded. 

Chunghyeop removes his hand from the bed to gently stroke the back of Peng’s head. Peng’s hands reach up and start stroking his shaft. He tries to remember all the porn videos he’s watched before and their techniques but he never imagined he’d be the one sucking dick. He begins licking up and down the base. 

His tongue runs up and down Chunghyeop’s length multiple times before Peng returns his attention back to the head. By this time, his hyung was fully hard. Peng could also feel himself getting harder in his pants except he was so touch deprived. Chunghyeop held his head in place by grabbing a handful of Peng’s hair. He gasps again. 

With his other hand, he stroked his cock a couple more times before lining it up again with Peng’s mouth. Chunghyeop paid close attention to Peng's obedience. His mouth was wide open and his tongue was out ready for another taste. 

“You look so good kneeling before me” He taunted. 

Peng stares back not sure about how to respond. 

“Do you like the taste of my cock, Cobi?” 

Peng gulps and then he nods as much as he could under his hyung’s grip. 

“Say it! Say you love the taste of your hyung’s cock!” He growled. 

“I love the taste of my hyung’s cock!” 

Peng tries to hide his hesitation. He’d never seen his hyung like this. He was so used to the bubbly personality he usually saw in front of the other members. The hyung that likes to hug all the younger members and ask if they had eaten yet. Similarly, Chunghyeop was excited at his discovery of Peng’s submissiveness. 

Peng was the troublemaker of the group alongside Heejun. He frequently wouldn’t use honorifics with the other members or flat out do things to annoy everyone. But now he was ready to take a mouthful his hyung’s dick. 

“Good boy. Now suck hyung’s dick.” 

Chunghyeop lightly tapped the tip of his dick on Peng’s tongue a couple more times before finally slipping past his lips. Peng panics. He wasn’t sure how he was going to completely fit his hyung into his mouth. Chunghyeop, on the other hand, continued to gradually push his head forward. His hyung was at least a good 7 inches. But not even four inches in, Peng’s gag reflex came in. 

He abruptly brings his hands up to Chunghyeop’s thighs to stop his dick from going any further into his throat. He pulls back and wipes some spit from the side of his mouth. 

“Again,” Chunghyeop demands. 

Peng scoots closer and opens his mouth to take his hyung back in. This time, Chunghyeop doesn’t push him as hard. He watches as Peng takes more and more of his dick into his mouth. His tongue swirling the underside of his dick. Chunghyeop groans. 

Peng takes in almost five inches before his gag reflex comes back. He gurgles around his dick before stepping back again. He continues to stroke his hyung and spread his spit to the base of his dick getting him as wet as possible. 

This time, Peng is fully determined to swallow his hyung full. He has stalled enough and Chunghyeop can’t hold back anymore. His hand returns to the back of his head. He has to get it right. He bobs his head up and down to make it more enjoyable for his hyung. Peng gurgles and swallows the excess spit. 

“That’s enough foreplay. Now I’m gonna fuck your throat.” 

Peng had about ¾ of Chunghyeop’s dick in his mouth when he felt his head being pushed slowly forward. His nose practically touched the zipper on Chunghyeop’s pants. He held his breath to hold back his gag. Chunghyeop looks down and sees his cute little obedient dongsaeng with puffed out cheeks and a mouth full of cock. 

“Are you hyung’s cockslut?” Chunghyeop taunts again. 

Peng couldn’t reply, instead he looks up. Tears build up in the corner of his eyelids until finally Chunghyeop’s lets go and he takes a deep breath in. But not long after Chunghyeop’s cock is stuffed down his throat again. Peng’s gag reflex doesn’t fight back this time. He opens his mouth wide for it to be at his hyung’s full disposal. 

Chunghyeop thrusts into Peng’s tight throat. His pace speeds up as tears flow down Peng’s cheek. Peng’s face scrunches up. He wants to close his eyes but he also wants to see how his throat brings his hyung to cum. Not even a second later, Chunghyeop finally thrusts one last time and pulls Peng’s head completely down to the base of his dick until he cums. Chunghyeop, completely buried in Peng’s throat, lets out a loud groan. 

“Fuck, you have the tightest throat, Cobi,” 

Soon after Peng feels Chunghyeop’s cock twitch in his mouth and cum shoot down his throat. Peng didn’t need to swallow at first until his cheeks were filled and he pulls back again. He swallows as much as he can, but Chunghyeop still wasn’t done cumming. With the absence of Peng’s throat, he finishes his orgasm by stroking his dick. Three more ropes land on Peng’s face covering his lips, nose and eyes. He barely flinches. 

Chunghyeop sighs still holding his cock in his hands. He observes his dongsaeng kneeled before him still. His face was covered in his own cum shots. Some of it was stuck in his eyelashes. Chunghyeop practically grew hard again by the sight of it. Peng hadn’t even flinched. Chunghyeop wonders what would happen if one of the members had walked in on them right now. What if someone had walked in on Chunghyeop’s cock being entirely down Peng’s throat. 

“Such a good boy, PengPeng.” 

Chunghyeop begins cleaning the cum off of Peng’s face and feeds the remainder to him. Peng licks as much as he could with his tongue. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Chunghyeop’s praise sends static waves throughout his body. Peng’s big brown eyes stare back up at him. They were still watery from pushing himself past his limit to please his hyung. His throat slightly ached but he stayed quiet. To Chunghyeop, he looked like an impressionable puppy. 

“Take your clothes off and lay on your back,” He orders next. 

Peng nods and stands up to take off his shirt. He hesitates before slipping off his shorts. Chunghyeop slips his dick back into his pants and gets off the bed to walk over to Hosung’s nightstand. He opens up a cabinet. While he tries to not pay attention to him too much, he notices Chunghyeop taking out a bottle. He gulps then finally slips off his boxers. Why was he so casually digging through Hosung’s things? Better yet, why would Hosung have anything useful for them right now?

When Chunghyeop finally turns around to look at Peng again, his cheeks begin to burn up. He wasn’t sure if he should hide his painfully obvious erection or not. His hyung stares back at him hungrily. Peng lays down flat on the bed. It’s going to happen. He thinks. 

Chunghyeop walks over to the bed and sets down the bottle. He rolls up his sleeves. Peng’s cock twitches. He didn’t know how much he wanted to be dominated before and especially by Chunghyeop. This time, Chunghyeop kneels next to the bed and begins to lift Peng’s legs. He caresses Peng’s inner thighs and reaches past his cock to trace his abs. 

Peng whimpers but Chunghyeop purposely ignores his erection. He tries to peak at his hyung’s actions as much as he could from that position. His legs remain in the air giving Chunghyeop a perfect view of his hole. He leans in and begins licking at his virgin hole. He holds onto Peng’s thighs, while swirling around his tongue. He notices him grow uneasy. 

Peng grips the bed sheets around him and closes his eyes. Chunghyeop can tell the younger is holding back and picks up his pace. He intentionally avoids eye contact, keeping his attention to the ceiling. He bites his lip. He’s never felt this exposed. This vulnerable. 

Chunghyeop then increases his aggressiveness. His tongue begins to push against Peng’s entrance. 

“Fuck, hyung your tongue,” Peng groans. 

Chunghyeop reaches for the lube bottle and opens the cap, leaving Peng’s hole unattended for one second. 

“Hold up your thighs for me, baby” 

Chunghyeop smacks his ass as Peng hooks his arms under his knees. Chunghyeop covers his fingers generously with lube before aligning himself with Peng’s entrance again. Peng holds his breath. He feels his hyung’s mouth pushing against his entrance again. This time a finger accompanies his tongue and Peng lets out a loud whimper. 

“Relax. Take it like a good boy.” 

Chunghyeop tries to be careful as he sinks his last knuckle in. He slips his next finger and slowly starts to spread his fingers inside of the younger. Peng’s legs tremble, and his moans are muffled by the back of his hand. He was still too embarrassed to fully come undone on only his hyung fingering him. He caresses his thighs and covers his ass in kisses before adding a third finger. 

Peng has definitely never felt this feeling before. His cock was leaking precum but he laid on bed still untouched. He eagerly tries to fuck himself on his hyung’s fingers but Chunghyeop holds him in place. 

“You want to cum?” 

Tears built at the edge of his eyes again. Chunghyeop’s fingers were so close to his prostate Peng was practically begging his hyung to dig his fingers deeper. All Peng could do was nod and whimper. 

“Use your words, Cobi,” 

“Y-yes,” Peng mumbles behind his arm. 

Chunghyeop wasn’t satisfied. “Yes what?” 

“Y-yes, hyung. Let me cum, please!” Peng cries and begs. 

Chunghyeop curls his fingers inside of Peng coming dangerously close to his prostate. 

“H-hyung I gonna-!” 

A bit more friction and Peng would’ve cum without Chunghyeop needing to pay attention to his cock. Despite this, he puls out his fingers. Peng whines. He opens his eyes and sees his hyung standing up. He leans over and begins to kiss Peng. Peng loves this feeling: being completely disposable for his hyung’s use. Naked and vulnerable underneath his hyung’s fully clothed body. He runs his hands through Peng’s hair. Their kiss was full of lust and desire. They could taste the remnants of each other in their kiss, but that only made Peng feel better. It was the right type of dirty. 

Chunghyeop moves his attention to Peng’s neck, trailing kisses down his jawline in the process. He catches his breath. His heart is pounding nonetheless. He’s never wanted something so bad. Chunghyeop begins to suck and bite at the sensitive skin around his neck and collar bone. He’s never seen Peng’s beauty up this close before. Chunghyeop can perfectly see his beautiful tan skin up close and count all the beauty marks around his bare neck and chest. He can smell Peng’s natural scent. 

Peng didn’t care if they still had any other stages left or if the stylists got mad at the hickeys on his body. He loved the marks his hyung left on him. 

“Fuck me already, hyung,” Peng blurts out. 

He flushes red after realizing how impatient he had become. Chunghyeop chuckles into one of his hickeys. He stops kissing his bruised skin and lifts his head to look Peng in the face. Had he known how badly Peng wanted to be fucked he would’ve given it to him weeks before. 

“You want hyung’s dick deep in your ass?” 

He stands up and undoes his zips again. Peng lays still and brings his knees close to his chest. His cheeks are rosy, his lips are swollen from their kiss, and his hair was rustled from his messy blowjob. Chunghyeop looks down at Peng and strokes his own dick a couple times before applying more lube on Peng’s entrance and his own length. Peng shivers at the cool lube. 

Chunghyeop lines himself up with Peng’s hole before slowly pushing the tip of his cock in. Chunghyeop tries to go slow so as to not hurt the younger. But without a bit of force it would be impossible. Peng was too tight. He cried out in initial pain. Chunghyeop notices his surprise and runs his thigh. 

“Relax,” 

Peng takes a couple of breaths and pushes out, trying to open up for his hyung. Chunghyeop adds more lube and continues to thrust into Peng. Chunghyeop’s three fingers were no match for his cock. His cock was thicker than Peng thought it would be. He bites his lip and grips the bed sheets around him. 

“H-hyung, you’re so big,” Peng cries. 

Not long after, Chunghyeop was finally balls deep into the younger member. He groans at the tightness and wetness of Peng’s hole. Chunghyeop knows it’s still Peng’s first time so as much as he wants them both to enjoy this he has to make sure not to hurt him. He looks at Peng whose face is completely scrunched up. Chunghyeop leans over and places a small peck on the top of Peng’s head. 

Chunghyeop pulls out slowly and continues to penetrate Peng at a slow pace to get him used to his thickness. Peng lets out a cute whimper each time their thighs slap together. He grabs his thighs and pulls him closer to the end of the bed. Peng yelps in surprise. 

Chunghyeop picks up his pace. Soon the room is filled with the sound of the lube squelching in between them. 

“Ah, hyung!” Peng moans. 

“That’s it. Take hyung’s big cock like a good boy,” 

Chunghyeop groans. He’s still going too slow for him to cum but Peng is obviously feeling good. He leans over and sucks on the skin on Peng’s neck again. Peng’s legs are now over Chunghyeop’s shoulders and he’s practically bent in half. He arches his back, desperately trying to find the right place for his hyung to fuck. 

“Deeper!” 

“What do you want, Cobi?” 

Peng can’t think straight. Not when he’s being fucked into his own bed. But he really needs his hyung to fuck his prostate. 

“Fuck me harder! Make me yours!” Peng begs. 

Chunghyeop raises his head and spanks Peng’s ass. Peng whines and continues to squirm under his body. He was needy. 

“Look at me when I fuck you,” Chunghyeop growls.

Peng is on the moon. His eyes were screwed shut for the past couple of minutes. Chunghyeop spanks him again but harder this time to grab his attention. Peng opens his eyes. His eyelashes were filled with tears. 

“P-please, hyung! Fill me up,” 

Chunghyeop’s forehead is covered in sweat. His outfit was just for the statement. He loosens his collar then he lifts Peng’s torso. He grabs his ass and starts fucking him harder than ever. Peng moans and cries in pleasure. His hyung was driving his dick directly into his prostate he wouldn’t last another minute. 

“Look at you taking my cock like a good boy.” He teases. 

Chunghyeop is surprised how well Peng was taking the fucking. He couldn’t even tell he was a virgin by how he begged for cock like slut. Peng’s hole said otherwise. He spreads his cheeks to fuck into him deeper and harder. Peng moans loader and clenches around his hyung. The sound of lube squelching and skin hitting skin fills the room. 

“Fuck,” 

Chunghyeop grunts and places his right hand on Peng’s flexed abs. He traces down his body and torso until he finally reaches Peng’s cock. Peng’s body was on fire. He grabs Peng’s cock and strokes it to the rhythm of his thrusting. 

“H-hyung, I’m gonna cum-!” 

Chunghyeop picks up his pace and fucks Peng through his orgasm. He’s overwhelmed. Peng gives in and watches as his hyung strokes him to completion. Ropes of cum shoot out to cover his stomach and his chest. His body spasms as Chunghyeop continues to fuck him after his orgasm. The overstimulation is too much and he whines. Chunghyeop grunts and until finally thrusting into Peng one last time. 

He’s balls deep into the younger. Peng can feel Chunghyeop throbbing inside of him and not much later he’s filling him up with his hot cum. He stays still until Peng’s tight hole is filled up. He pulls out slowly and watches as the cum slips out of his not so virgin hole a couple seconds later. 

He steps back and slips his cock back into his pants again. Peng is overworked and exhausted. His thighs close, and he turns around to lay on his side. Chunghyeop observes his work. Peng’s lips are pink and plump. His ass is bright red from his spankings and he’s covered in his own cum. Chunghyeop grabs Peng’s shirt and sits on the bed next to him to start cleaning off his cum. 

“Come here. Let me clean you up, PengPeng. 

Peng sighs sleepily. His eyelids feel heavy. He feels Chunghyeop gently cleaning him up. He brushes the hair out of Peng’s eyes. 

“Get up. Let’s take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i appreciate the comments so far. i was actually wondering if y’all like the long chapters or if i should try cutting it down? the next chapter is most likely not gonna be nsfw since it’s gonna be the actual confrontation. 
> 
> once again thanks for the feedback. the previous chapter is already edited. this chapter was published at 3AM so i should have time to edit it in a couple of days too!


	3. Confrontation

Peng was so exhausted he hadn't even wondered how much time they had left before the group came back. Every second his eyelids became more and more heavy. Thankfully his hyung was fixing up a warm shower for him. 

He yawned as he stepped into the shower. The hot water was soothing and greatly helped him stay awake for more time. Peng rubbed his sore muscles and raw skin while the water completely soaked his body. Outside the shower, Chunghyeop was busy getting undressed. 

Peng couldn’t help but to catch a glance. He finally understood Hosung and Wooyoung’s fascination with Chunghyeop’s body. He didn’t work out a lot unlike him, Geumhyuk, or Wooyoung, but he had defined muscles, beautiful hips, and a nice ass. Peng wondered why he hadn’t showed off his body just a couple minutes ago. Peng would’ve definitely not been able to hold himself back. 

Then again, he also wondered how Wooyoung or Hosung knew about how hot Chunghyeop’s body was. Peng couldn’t help but feel possessive over his hyung. His cheeks burned red after noticing his feelings. He was grateful that Chunghyeop’s back was faced towards him outside the shower while he was getting undressed. 

Peng begins to wash his hair. He turns his back to his hyung. His body is sore, but thankfully his arms were unaffected. His legs, on the other hand, felt like jelly. Not long after though, Chunghyeop joined him in the shower. 

Peng’s eyes were closed though. He was still washing the soap out of his hair facing away from him. Chunghyeop didn’t hesitate to near close to him. He placed his hands on Peng’s waist. Peng didn’t flinch. He embraced his hyung’s embrace and leaned back. 

Then Chunghyeop began washing Peng’s body. He was sure to be careful around the raw skin on his bottom. His hand print was still slightly visible on Peng’s butt cheeks. They still had a light red flush to them. 

Chunghyeop traces his fingers around his skin. Peng bites his bottom lip not allowing a gasp to escape his lips. His fingers finally make their way to his thighs, raising them up. Peng finds a good place inside the shower to rest his foot to keep the position his hyung is guiding him to. 

Chunghyeop places small pecks on the side of neck making sure not to leave any dark marks. Peng’s neck was off limits for markings unlike his abdomen where Chunghyeop knew he liked to be marked the most even if he denied it. Peng trembled at his touch. The butterflies were coming back. 

“Hyung…” Peng sighs, trying to keep his composure. 

It was difficult considering their situation. 

Peng continues, “Do you love me?”

His voice has a slight tremble. He stares at the shower wall, avoiding his hyung’s gaze just in case he’s rejected. Peng notices he might have ruined the mood and he blushes with embarrassment. There’s no need to make their hook-ups anymore than what they are. Just sex. 

Chunghyeop, however, doesn’t hesitate. 

“I love you, Peng.” 

Chunghyeop turns Peng’s head by his chin. Peng looks into his eyes for the first time since they’ve been in the shower. Chunghyeop eyes are full of lust, love, and idealization. Peng blushes an even darker color. His brain was making his feelings more difficult than they actually were after all. 

Chunghyeop makes that Peng is looking him in the eye before he repeats another time, “I love you,” 

Peng was at a loss of words. The butterflies wouldn’t stop fluttering in his stomach. His hyung was the most beautiful person ever. He was stupid for not seeing sooner and not understanding his feelings. 

“Show me,” Peng demands. 

Then, Chunghyeop kisses him. Peng has never had a kiss this passionate. He has never felt this loved before. Peng loved guys. Peng loved Chunghyeop. 

Chunghyeop’s hands return to Peng’s waist. He pulls him closer. The added friction makes their kiss even better. Not long after, Peng feels Chunghyeop’s growing erection brushing against his butt. He breaks his kiss. 

“Fuck me, hyung. Make love to me,” He begs. 

Chunghyeop sees the high in Peng’s eyes. He’s high off his love. His eyelids are droopy. Chunghyeop kneeds his buttcheeks. Peng moans and pushes his butt outwards, craving his hyung’s touch. Chunghyeop drops to his knees and spreads Peng wide open. 

With one of Peng’s legs propped up, Chunghyeop had a wonderful view of Peng’s abused hole. He plays with his buttcheeks for a little longer while leaving kisses on the marks of his past spankings before finally moving to his hole. He licks his entrance and Peng moans. 

“Agh! Hyung!” 

Peng’s rim is pink and puffy from their earlier session. Chunghyeop’s tongue pushes into his hole. Peng’s legs tremble and Chunghyeop’s grip moves to his thighs to secure him. Peng whimpers and pushes further back. Chunghyeop is basically smothered but he doesn’t mind Peng fucking himself on his tongue. 

Not long after he adds his first finger to spread Peng wide open again. This time, he’s not as tense though it still stings. Peng takes it like a man and holds back a loud whimper. Chunghyeop maintains his tongue around Peng’s rim to distract him from adding his second finger. Scissoring his fingers inside of him wasn’t necessary for as much time. 

With the third finger added, Peng’s legs felt numb but, nevertheless, he continued fucking himself with them. Chunghyeop arched his fingers and quickly found his prostate. His thrusts became harder to intentionally abuse his prostate even further. Peng’s eyes watered. 

They kept their own cocks untouched to prolong their moment as much as possible. Peng’s dick was trapped between the wall as Chunghyeop slowly fucked him more into the wall with his own fingers. 

“Yeah, you like that, Cobi?” 

Peng couldn’t form any words and just nodded. How did his hyung know his body like the back of his hand? He wasn’t sure he would last long once Chunghyeop actually started fucking him. Chunghyeop didn’t tease him for too long though before finally pulling out and standing back up again. 

Peng whined at the momentary absence of pleasure before Chunghyeop turned him around and hooked his legs over his arms. Peng is lifted up by Chunghyeop’s strong arms and wraps his arms around his neck. His bangs wet and slightly covering his vision. Chunghyeop leans forward and locks him in another kiss. 

“Mmm,” he moans in the kiss. 

In this position, it wasn’t not hard for Chunghyeop to enter Peng once again. He quickly aligns his dick to his entrance and thrusts inside. The feeling is amazing. There was no trace of pain for Peng, only passion and lust. He moans and groans into Chunghyeop’s mouth as he’s fucked against the wall. 

They probably shouldn’t be wasting this much water, and one miscalculation of stance could cause Peng to be dropped on the shower floor, but that wasn’t on their mind. The only thing on Peng’s mind was how perfectly Chunghyeop fit inside him. 

Chunghyeop breaks the kiss momentarily to breathe, “Fuck, you’re so tight,” 

Peng was still slightly lubed up from before. Chunghyeop’s thrusts were slower and more carefully calculated than before causing Peng to yelp every time his prostate was hit. He was still sensitive and he felt like cumming any time soon, but this was the hottest sex he’s ever had in his life. 

Chunghyeop nibbled on the skin on his collarbone leaving dark marks. Peng was too love drunk to care this time around. He ran his hands through his hyung’s hair. The sound of their skin clapping against each other grew louder with every second. Chunghyeop readjusts his grip on Peng in order to fuck him into oblivion easier. 

Only a couple of thrusts in, Peng cries out. Cum shoots all his and Chunghyeop’s stomach. His prostate is only abused for a little longer before Chunghyeop cums as well. His thrusting becomes sluggish before he completely buries himself into Peng. Peng can feel his thick throbbing cock inside of his hole. 

Chunghyeop breathes into his ear, “I love you,” 

Peng can’t tell if the warmth growing in his stomach is from the hot cum inside of him, his returning arousal, or his repeated relief that his hyung feels the same or if it’s all the above. 

“I love you, too,” he responds shakily. 

Chunghyeop slowly lowers Peng’s legs to the ground. They wobble slightly, and he holds on to his hyung for support. For the rest of the shower, Chunghyeop cleans himself and his dongsaeng up. Peng can’t help but to blush at his hyung’s acts of love. He places small kisses all over his body. This time they’re more romantic than sexual. 

He helps Peng out of the shower in the end and helps him get dressed. Chunghyeop has picked cozy and oversized pajamas for both of them. Usually Peng would just resort to a tank top and sweatpants, but now he was too fucked out to care. He yawned. Chunghyeop noticed and led them back to Peng’s room. 

The rest of the group still wasn’t back. It hadn’t even need two hours since they’d left. Chunghyeop figures Hosung wouldn’t mind him sleeping in their room this night either. He notices Peng’s weird walk. He walked into the room in front of Chunghyeop and laid carefully on the bed. He hopes that tonight’s sleep helps Peng recover and that the rest of the members wouldn’t notice before he thought of a way to tell them about him and Peng. 

Chunghyeop had gotten new covers so they wouldn’t sleep in the ones that they had sex on. Peng was already well adjusted in his own bed before Chunghyeop joined. His eyes were closed. He was peaceful. One wouldn’t be able to tell that that was the same boy begging for his hyung’s cock an hour ago. 

“I love you, hyung” he mumbled half asleep. 

He didn’t get tired of saying it multiple times. Chunghyeop smiled and stared at him. 

“Love you too,” he responded quietly and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

They faced each other on Peng’s small bed. Peng scooted closer, and his breaths slowly became slower. Chunghyeop covered him well with their blanket. He was tired but he wanted to take advantage of the time they had alone. He wanted to count all Peng’s eyelashes one by one or stare at all the beauty marks on Peng’s face. He wanted to soak up his dongsaeng’s beauty. 

But before he noticed, his own eyelids were closed and he was fast asleep. 

-

The next day, Chunghyeop lets Peng sleep in later than usual. The other members don’t mind and he cooks up a nice breakfast for him. Chunghyeop tells the members that Peng slipped and fell last night on their walk back home to cover up for his walk. 

He has a wide smile on his face and he hopes the members don’t ask him why. It’s hard to not show the warm feeling in his stomach. He knows how hard it was for Peng to do it. 

Chunghyeop returns to the room with a plate of food and a cup of juice. The other members stay back in the living room and watch tv. He finds Peng still curled up in his bed but he’s awake now. 

“Good morning,” Chunghyeop sings. 

Peng groans. 

Chunghyeop chuckles, “I brought you some breakfast.” 

It takes a while for Peng to sit up. Chunghyeop combs down Peng’s hair with his fingers. He has a serious case of bed head. His eyes are swollen and his cheeks have a pink color to them. He wastes no time and chomps down on his breakfast. 

Chunghyeop smiles as he watches him eat. 

“We should tell the other members,” 

Peng stops eating. 

“...I’m scared” 

He shifts the food on his plate with his chopsticks. 

“They’ll understand.”

“How do you know?” Peng looks up to his hyung with his big brown eyes. 

He’s grasping for any hope. 

“How do you know the company won’t get mad? It’s not good for our image in general to be dating… two guys is…” Peng trails off. 

Chunghyeop heart aches. 

“Geumhyuk hyung already knows,” he responds quietly. 

He’s glad he shut the door behind him. They needed some alone time. Peng almost chokes at that statement. His heart drops. 

“H-hyung knows? How…. how much?” Peng stutters to get those questions out. 

Chunghyeop responds, “Enough. I told him I was going to confess to you,” 

His head drops. He doesn’t have the courage to look Peng in the eyes. Peng’s cheeks burn up red again. The room is silent for a couple seconds. 

“How’d he take it?” Peng wonders. 

“He said he prioritizes the group’s happiness over the group’s image.” 

Peng is not sure if that means he’ll take the fall if the company finds out, but he doesn’t want to give Geumhyuk too much responsibility over a relationship that isn’t his. 

“Not today. I’m not ready yet,” Peng whispers. 

He stuffs his face again with food hoping his hyung will drop the subject. Chunghyeop sighs. 

“I want it done by the end of the week. It’s killing me,” he groans. 

Peng speaks up, “How did you know?” 

Chunghyeop’s head perks up. One of his eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“How did you know you liked… guys?” Peng asks innocently. 

Chunghyeop pauses. He wonders if Peng had a moment of euphoria, but it was nothing like that for him. 

“I just always knew. Guys are attractive.” 

Chunghyeop remembers those times back in the playground and classroom of him staring at his close friends. Those times in junior high where he didn’t want to take a girl to the dance. Those truth and dare times where he didn’t hate how kissing his best guy friend felt even though everyone laughed at the funny display of skinship. 

Chunghyeop teases, “like you.” 

Peng chokes. His hyung succeeds in lightening the atmosphere. 

“Hyung!” He whines. 

Chunghyeop cuts him off, “How about you?” 

Peng thinks back to him joining the group. Being the maknae of the group and not knowing a word of korean. He thinks about the rest of attractive guys he would soon call his group members. He thinks about how he leaned heavily on Geumhyuk’s assistance on translating for him when the rest of the chinese members had to leave the group. 

He thought about how in that era he became closer to his hyungs. Wooyoung and Geumhyuk were his gym buddies and they all gradually worked on making themselves more attractive by the day. He’d be lying if his gaze didn’t slip once in a while during their workout to catch a glimpse of Geumhyuk’s sweaty broad shoulders or Wooyoung’s killer abs. 

Then he thought about Chunghyeop. He, of course, had the best body shape as Wooyoung would repeatedly explain in interviews. Peng would be a fool not to notice either. The members have seen each other naked multiple times especially having to undress in front of each other for music shows. 

Chunghyeop’s body was almost like an hourglass when it was bare. He had a nice ass. Wooyoung would playfully spank him all the time. Peng hated how much he wanted to give it a try. But he always felt like he had something to prove. This wasn’t how a “man” should think. 

I should be “jealous” of my attractive guy friends, not “desire” them. Chunghyeop had a bright smile, a cute laugh, an amazing voice. His aegyo made Peng’s heart flutter. He had mother instincts inside of the group and similarly put the members before him like Geumhyuk. Peng was unknowingly falling in love with him. 

Chunghyeop noticed how Peng was deep in thought. Maybe it wasn’t a good time to ask that. Peng was younger than him. He had less experience in gay relationships. He shouldn’t have pushed it… 

“It was you…” Peng looks him in the eye. 

Chunghyeop’s heart jumps, then, it’s he who is blushing. He holds his own cheeks, trying to hide how flustered he was. 

“Ugh, d-don’t be cheesy. It’s alright if it was a celebrity crush who was your gay awakening. I know you probably had a thing for GOT7 Jackson -“ 

Chunghyeop is interrupted by Peng giving him a peck on the lips. He felt like a schoolgirl. He felt giddy. He slaps Peng playfully and removes the plate from the bed to cuddle him for a little longer. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you, too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally! my first ever complete story. sorry for the delay, i had coronavirus and finals to attend to. lou x jacob nsfw story is in the works. any comments are appreciated!


End file.
